How the Devil Met the Angel
by Aoiharu2015
Summary: The story of the devil and the angel, from the first time they met until... until love blossoms. Err, perhaps? Wait, a devil and an angel? Is love even possible? A HiruMamo pairing! Rated T mostly for (as we know) Hiruma's language.
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21 nor do I own Hiruma or Mamori**

 **1: First Meeting  
**

* * *

It was during the Deimon High School Entry Exam that they met each other for the first time. Mamori still remembered that fateful day as clear as yesterday. She was stunned immediately as she walked into the examination hall.

Posters, various posters were hung at every nook and cranny of the wall. Posters of various people holding a type of angular ball. There was also a kind of animal, but not quite an animal, with sharp teeth and a pair of wings. She caught a banner with words among the others. Mamori squinted her eyes. Devil Bats? What's that? They were not even in a cave.

Pamphlets asking them to join American Football Club were distributed to all the male examinees. Okay, it wasn't exactly asking because there it wrote, 'Join American Football Club or prepare to die! Ya-ha~'

Though surprised, the decoration didn't bother her that much. What bothered her the most was when she saw a tall, lanky guy with spiky blonde hair entered the hall. He had elf-like ears with piercings, and he donned a maniacal grin while holding a gun on his shoulder. Wait, a gun?

Mamori rubbed her eyes to make sure her eyes weren't playing a trick on her. Sure, that was a gun! How could a mere first year high school student obtained the permission to carry a gun? What's wrong with this country's system?

She stared at him as he was cackling amusedly while watching the flashy decorations as befitting his appearance. Her instinct instantly told her that all the decorations were his work.

She noticed that there were two men walking beside him. One looked like an air balloon with round, rotund body and chestnut hair. The other looked rather old to be a high school student. His father, perhaps?

She tried to ignore them as she saw a male in his forties wearing suits that she presumed the examiner stepped into the hall. She sat up straight and readied herself for the exam. But, in the blink of an eye, he was pulled back outside and then, a trails of screams were heard.

"WHO'RE YOU?"

"WHAT? CHANGE INTO THESE CLOTHES? WHAT'RE YOU TALKING ABO-?"

"BLACKMAIL BOOK? H.. HOW'D YOU FIND OUT ABOUT THAT?"

And the screaming died a minute later.

When the examiner entered the hall again, he was in different clothes, the same uniform that was hung on top of the hall.

"Now, the test will begin. Everyone, don't forget to enter the American Football Club," he said.

Soon, the hall was filled with murmurs and speculations. There was no doubt that it was the blonde hair guy who grabbed the examiner earlier. Now, he was cackling evilly while holding that gun of him.

Sara, her friend from Middle School who was sitting beside her immediately turned her head towards her.

"They're such strange guys. What if I get the same room as them?" she said nervously.

As her motherly instinct kicked in, she had the urge to protect all the scared people.

"To think that they're making other people nervous, I can't forgive such violent behavior. If I get in, I'll be sure to enter the Disicpline Committee." Mamori huffed.

Hiruma's ears twitched. His super sensitive ears heard that comments. From the corner of his eyes, he caught a girl with blue eyes and brown hair staring daggers at him. He just grinned evilly. 'Can't forgive, eh? However, devil doesn't ask for forgiveness. Kekeke…"

* * *

 **Omake 1: Pre-entrance exam at other school**

Bando High School:

"This school is smart!" Koutarou said while taking his comb out of his pocket and started to comb his hair.

"Yeah, yeah. Now, stop saying stupid thing and get to your seat. The exam will start in a few minutes." His childhood friend, Julie said.

She took a seat and waited for the examiner to enter to start the examination. However, there was this nagging feeling that she forgot something.

She double-checked her things again to make sure she didn't forget anything. Her registration number. Her stationary. Everything was there. Everything was perfect.

What about Koutarou? Her head jolted up in shock as she remembered his habit. Oh, no…

"Hey, Koutarou! Don't kick any…"

But she was too late. Koutarou already found a can laying smartly on the floor and started to kick it.

The can flew and landed directly on the desk at the center of the hall. "That is smart!" Koutarou exclaimed excitedly. "… but it isn't empty. Not smart." Now, his clothes and hair was all wet.

A man wearing red glasses with red eyes saw it all. He flipped his guitar. "Fuu… his kick resonance well with American Football. My musical sense is telling me that he would be a great kicker."

Now, the question was, why would a student brought guitar to examination hall and what did American Football have to do with music? Okay, that's two questions.

-oo0oo-

Zokuto High School:

Habashira Rui grimaced as he entered the hall. The level of this school had dropped significantly. The American Football that he loved to play were nothing anymore at this school. Everyone was just a lazy and rude punk. During his brother's generation, there were still players with guts like fossils.

He could hear almost all the examinees in the hall saying 'I can't be bothered' or 'I'm too tired'. What a crap!

The only things that unite punks like these are power and fear. There was no other way! So, he vowed to make a reign of terror and he would be the leader.

A girl holding a bamboo sword entered and stopped next to him. He gave her a glare. She didn't flinch.

"What are you looking at?" Now would be a perfect chance to exert his power.

"Don't be conceited. I'm not looking at you." The girl said.

"Hahh? Do you want to die, bitch?" Habashira said in threatening voice.

But, he soon felt the most excruciating pain in the world. As he fall on the floor, he realized he just received a blow between the legs. And, it was that girl with bamboo word who landed him the blow.

"Y… You!" his voice was strained with anguish.

"So noisy." She left him and took a seat.

Later, this accident made Tsuyumine Megu the most fearsome woman and not to be taken lightly. As for Habashira Rui, at least he understood that there was still someone with guts. All hope was not lost.

Putting aside that it was a rather dirty move, it was rather practical and effective tactic. It was the birth of a powerful tactic. And love… perhaps?

-oo0oo-

Oujou High School:

Because Oujou was a straight line from middle school to high school to university, there was never high school entrance exam. There was also sports merit program for physically oriented students.

There were some suggestions, particularly from the teachers, for Oujou to conduct a written test. It was due to a certain Mr O in the American Football Club that needed at least one month to understand how to find value 'x'.

Also, due to a certain Mr S, in American Football Club also, there were some suggestions to conduct an examination to test their knowledge about electronics. It was said, Mr S, who was technologically-challenged, kept on breaking almost all the machines in the school. To this date, God knew how many machine he already broke and how much money the school had to waste to compensate all of them.

Of course, Coach Shouji was the only teacher who opposed the idea. The sole reason was because he was the coach for the said American Football Club.

-oo0oo-

Kyoshin High School:

All of the students that went to take the entrance examination for this school were amazed with the skyscraper building. Some of them viewed the elevator at the school as man's greatest invention.

It wasn't confirmed, but there was a rumor that one of the requirement to pass the entrance exam was to make a lengthy essay. It was said that the essay should be at least two meter tall. The truth was yet to be investigated.

-oo0oo-

Later…

"Hi… Hiruma! Musashi! I passed!" Kurita said excitedly as he went to Hiruma and Musashi for a bear hug but Hiruma was wise to get out of the way.

Musashi raised him hand, signaling Kurita to stop. "I'll die if you hug me like last time."

Hiruma cackled. "You just escape the trip to hell, fucking fatty."

Musashi smiled. "You mean you are glad that we all pass."

Mamori saw the trio from a distance and she could hear their conversations. 'So, that old-looking guy is a student too, not their father, huh,' she thought.


	2. Chapter 2: First Impression

**Disclaimer: I soooo want to own Eyeshield 21 but I don't T_T**

 **2: First Impression**

* * *

She was there when they were passing out the pamphlets. She saw how hard working they were in recruiting members for their team. She also saw how diligent they were practicing at the field. So, it was American football, huh. She had no problem with that.

The problem was, when the demon-looking guy used the evil-looking dog to chase around people and threaten them to do their bid, mostly to gather players to play the game.

And when that happened, as she was in the Disciplinary Committee, she would be the one to make a move to stop his action. Weirdly, none of the victims made any claim or report about that. They seemed scared and terrified at the mere mention of his name. Being a smart person, she concluded that Hiruma could hold something against them. From that, she understood that he was someone not to mess around with.

"I won't let him go next time!" Mamori said to her friend, Sara and Ako once as they were walking to the café.

"Aren't you scared of him?" asked Ako.

"Why should I be scared of him? In fact, he should be the one scared with that many atrocious activities at school. It is only a matter of time before he got caught and punished for his action," Mamori said with a determined look on her face.

A few days later, Mamori found bullet marks at the rooftop floor. She immediately knew who the culprit was. There was no one in this whole school other than him that could have done that. Who would be crazy enough to bring a vast arsenal of firearms other than Hiruma Yoichi?

'I got you!'

The next day, the Disciplinary Committee called him to their office. At that time, she wasn't present because she had to help her friend. But later, she heard he was released with just a warning and no punishment. When she asked the leader, he said that there was no proof of his wrongdoings. She didn't fail to notice that the leader answered her question with sweating face and shaking legs.

Since that day, Hiruma Yoichi became someone the Disciplinary Committee had given up on.

She considered confronting him face to face. When she made up her mind and went to the club house they used as their base, she was told they were in the middle of Spring Tournament.

When she saw him again at the school, she noticed the change in his aura. Sure, he was grinning as usual, but his slump back looked so sad. She didn't know how, but somehow she could see past his façade. She heard that the American Football team lost their first round, thus ending their dream to advance to the next round.

Upon knowing that, she didn't know what to feel, detest or pity?

Then, she decided, it was not the right time to confront him. At least, not yet. For a bit longer, she would let him be. She would forgive his vulgar action this time.

* * *

 **Omake 2: The Reason People Were Afraid to Talk**

Mamori managed to track down one of the students who played in the game against Oujou High School last week.

"I know you were forced by Hiruma-kun. What did he do to you?" Mamori asked that guy with slanted eyes and black hair.

The guy opened his mouth to answer her question and made a mistake of looking at her back. His face paled immediately and he said, "N… Nothing. He'd done nothing! I… I volunteered!"

When Mamori followed the direction of his eyes, she swore she saw a silhouette of someone and she could sense a black evil aura of evilness.

The next day, she heard Hiruma was skipping school. It was a perfect chance to ask around again and get some evidences from his victims.

Strangely, even without the presence of Hiruma, the victims refused to talk. Somehow, they would end up running away as if scared for their life. The reason remained a mystery to Mamori to this date.

Cerberus' eyes glinted. He just detected the smell of betrayer. Holding a fork at one hand and a knife on the other, he ran on his two legs to the smell.

Musashi who saw that commented, "Am I the one who is confused whether that is a dog or a human? Or the dog is the one who is confused whether it is a dog or a human?"


	3. Chapter 3: First Interaction

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21 because if I do, there would be a lot of HiruMamo and the title won't be Eyeshield 21 anymore**

 **3: First Interaction**

* * *

Mamori always thought Musashi as the most reasonable one among the trio. That's why she was shocked beyond belief to see him squatting at the hallway like a delinquent and smoking. He even had the gut to ask her to report him to the Disciplinary Committee.

She knew he was being serious when he said he wanted to quit high school and it was the only way for his family to give up on him. As Mamori understood his reason, an image flashed in her mind. But, what about him? What about Hiruma? She couldn't stop herself from thinking about him.

They were best friend. As far as she remembered, they had been together since the start of the school. So, when Musashi talked about leaving high school, she couldn't help but being concerned about Hiruma. He would definitely not allow this to happen.

And then there he came, carrying his favorite firearm on his shoulder, with an unreadable expression. The grin that was always plastered on his face was wiped off.

They had a talk. She didn't know what they were talking about but she knew it didn't go well because Musashi ended up quitting school anyway. So, even Hiruma couldn't always get what he wanted, huh?

She never intended to report Musashi to the Discipline Committee. Other students also didn't talk about the incident. Perhaps they were already being warned or threatened by the devil. He always had a way to silence people. Of course, the illegal way. Strangely, he never approached her about it. Though she had no intention to tell on Musashi, it was rather strange he didn't come to threaten her.

Musashi's departure marked a 180 degree change in Hiruma. Before, he was out of control and scary. But, he became more uncontrollable and scarier. Anyone who crossed path with him would taste his wrath. He became completely ignorant of the school rules. Now, he openly broke each and every rules. No more restriction or suppression. What made matter worse, there was no longer Musashi to calm him down.

When Musashi said he was willing to bleed for other's sake, there was another guy who bled too. But, his mask was too thick for anyone to see through his façade. Everyone could only see his wickedness and madness and ran away from him. His pain was totally hidden behind his evil chuckle and firearms massacre.

Someone had to stop him. And that someone would be her. So, when she saw him shooting some poor souls at the field, she approached him.

"STOPPP!" she yelled as she ran towards him.

Hiruma stopped shooting and glanced at her. His victims took the golden chance to scramble and disappear from his sight.

"Tch," he clicked his tongue. "What, fucking discipline officer?" he asked lazily.

She jerked back at the f-bomb. But it didn't get rid of her resolve to reprimand him.

"Don't call me that! And don't harass people!" she said in a stern voice.

Hiruma just chuckled evilly. "Or what, fucking discipline officer?"

Mamori twitched. There he went again with the cursing. "Or I'll have you reported to the Disciplinary Committee!"

Her answer only added to his amusement. "Was that supposed to be a threat? Couldn't you throw a punch? Maybe... frighten me a little?"

"I'm not a violent girl by design," she said.

He stared at her thoughtfully. "Hooh. Does it get tiring, being so righteous?"

"Hmph, it flares up in the presence of psychopaths." Mamori crossed her arms.

"Ouch," he put his hand over his heart and with a smirk, said, "Well consider this psychopath's feelings hurt."

Hiruma maybe only meant it as a sarcastic remark but Mamori couldn't help but to think that he really meant it when he said his feeling was hurt.

She lowered her hands to her sides and tightened them in a grip.

"I believe he will come back, you know," she whispered quietly, not looking at his face.

Of course his sensitive ears picked her words. The grin disappeared from his face. "Who are you talking about?"

Being a genius as he was, he already knew who she was referring to. It was just a rhetorical question.

This time she faced him properly and looked deep into his eyes. "Musashi. I believe he will come back," she said with confidence.

For a moment, they only looked at each other eyes. Sapphire blue against emerald green.

Then, his mouth curled up into a grin. "Heh. Have all those jobs made your fucking brain gone nuts, fucking discipline officer? Did you forget he already quit?"

Her face's changed at the insult. But it didn't change her conviction that someday, one fine day, Musashi would come back again.

She stared at the floor again, unable to look directly at his intense gaze. "But, you will make him come back, right?"

"What make you think I have the power to do that?"

"Because you are Hiruma and you are capable of anything."

As she looked at him again, she didn't detect any change on his face. He continued to maintain his poker face.

Then, he turned around and started to walk away from her. She didn't stop him.

"You are damn noisy," he said.

She didn't hear any mocking tone in his voice and she could see his shoulder relaxed. She wondered if he was smiling.

She smiled. As she stared at his retreating figure, she shouted, "And stop bullying people!"

With one hand in his pocket and the other hand carrying his firearm, he continued to walk straight ahead, not bothering to answer her.

Of course Hiruma being Hiruma, he was still torturing and threatening people, but he no longer did it in her presence. He was careful not to reveal his atrocious activities around her. And she knew it was a wasted effort to confront him when she didn't have any proof of his wrongdoings.

And that was their first and last interaction. Or so she thought.

-oo0oo-

Hiruma sat on the chair in the clubhouse with his legs propped on the table.

'I'm capable of anything, huh?' he smirked as he remembered her words.

'Idea, get!' he chuckled as an idea flashed into his mind.

His fingers danced expertly on the keyboard as he was typing on his laptop. He started to devise a genius plan to make a certain kicker to rejoin to the team again.

* * *

 **Omake 3: Musashi's Miscalculation**

"Hey, fucking old man! You came with fucking bad idea. You thought you would be expelled by smoking at the hallway?" Hiruma said while firing his gun into the air.

Musashi seemed unfazed with the rain of bullets. He just smiled and said, "Yeah, I know it's stupid. Of course you would prevent it from happening. I bet you already silenced all the witnesses too."

Hiruma stopped firing and aimed his gun at Musashi's face. "I don't have to do anything! See your fucking face, fucking old man. You think it is a face of a fucking high school student? They all thought you are the fucking teacher!"

Musashi slumped his shoulder. "… Right."

"Next time think of a more clever idea."

"No, I don't think there would be next time. I already quit."


	4. Chapter 4: First Bridge

**Disclaimer: Hiruma is going to kill me if I don't do this so here I go. I don't own Eyeshield 21!**

 **4: First Bridge**

* * *

She thought they wouldn't have anything to do with each other anymore. Who knew Sena would be their bridge when the devil had his eye on her childhood friend.

On the day of the entrance examination acceptances announcement, she accompanied Sena to check at his result. Luckily, he got accepted at the school and he was going to be her junior.

She remembered being happy with Sena. Her tears almost spilled out so she made an excuse to go and get him the new student's guide.

During the short moment she was away, she didn't know Hiruma had devised some plan to scout the new students for his club. So, she was shocked to see Sena had already been surrounded by Hiruma and Kurita.

She immediately ran towards them and stood in front of Sena, protecting him from any harm.

"Hiruma-kun," she stared straight into his eyes, "This is the only kid you are not allowed to extend your dark clutches to!"

She stood up straighter, trying to make her presence more imposing so he wouldn't realize how much he rattled her.

Hiruma leaned towards her with annoyed expression as his body towered over her. For a moment, they kept sending each other death glares with Kurita could only sweat-drop beside them. She didn't back away even his face was close to her. There was no way she would allow Sena got bullied by Hiruma. Not Sena!

"I did it! I got in!"

Another scream caught the devil's attention. He tore away their connection and immediately went to where the voice came from.

"You're accepted! Congrats! Ya-ha!"

Kurita and Hiruma was tossing the new victim into the air. Mamori could only hope the new victim would have some sort of sixth sense to not be involved with the devil.

"Who are they?"

Mamori immediately turned around to face Sena. "You listen carefully, Sena. That's the one person you definitely do not want to associate with! That one called Hiruma, he's like a demon! Once he gets his eyes on you, he'll drain all the life out of you until there's nothing left but skin and bones!"

She didn't mean to scare Sena, but it was better being safe than sorry. After all, Sena was powerless, feeble, brittle, and the weakest!

Even after giving Hiruma the warning, Mamori was still worried that he would still bother Sena. So, when she saw him at the field, practicing his throwing, she quickly approach him.

"Hiruma-kun," she called out.

"You, again?" Hiruma clicked her tongue, annoyance evident in his tone.

"Yes, me again," Mamori said with her hands on her hips. "Like I said, I don't want you to get involve with Sena."

Hiruma just raised his brows. "What are you? His fucking mother?"

Mamori twitched. Somehow, she got the feeling that this man really liked cursing. "I'm not! And, stop cursing!"

Her warning only earned his chuckle. "Make me to fucking stop."

She puffed her cheeks. This devil! "Anyway, just don't bother Sena."

"Is there any version of this fucking conversation that you don't sound like a fucking old granny?" he was clearly mocking her.

"I don't know. Is there any version you don't sound like an evil demon?" she said as evenly as she could.

Almost perceptibly, the corner of his mouth moved up, revealing the hint that he was up to something. It wasn't just that she amused him, Mamori sensed that he was thrilled with her. Like he had challenged her somehow and she fall for his trick.

"So, the goody two shoes fucking discipline officer knows how to get angry, huh. Kekeke. This is definitely going into my Devil Handbook," he said finally, chuckling gleefully.

She was struck completely mute, trying to think of some kind of clever response, but her mind refused to work. She had heard of the said Devil Handbook and she had borne witness to its effectiveness. And to think she would make her entries in there too, it sounded creepy.

"You know that it doesn't even count as a threat, right?" she said at last, but her words came out weak instead of convincing.

After all, she never knew how he would twist this fact. There was a high possibility that he would make her into some sort of a freak. There was no telling with this devil.

"A fact is a fact," he said, the grin kept plastered on his face.

She was glaring at him but it didn't faze him at all. He didn't stammer his words or flush with shame. He just kept looking at her evenly, and for whatever reason she found that admiring.

She couldn't come up with a witty retort, and Hiruma had already turned his back to continue with throwing the angular ball into distance.

Then, she realized that maybe she was interrupting his practice and she wondered why he didn't point it out or try to make her leave.

She'd got the feeling that when it came to American football, Hiruma would be a trusted person. When it came to football, Hiruma was serious about it. He was serious about winning.

She didn't know how she came to that conclusion, but she thought, maybe, just maybe, Hiruma wasn't as bad as she thought.

She decided to leave then. As she walked, there was a small smile made its way into her face.

So, when Sena said he entered the American football club, much to her chagrin, she didn't as opposed as she thought she would be.

The image of Hiruma and Kurita that were always practicing hard at the field came to her mind. That's why, although she had a slight doubt, she didn't try to convince Sena to quit the club right away.

She even held a tiny hope that perhaps Hiruma could fix Sena a bit. But then remembering Hiruma's ways of fixing people, which included firearms and a black book, she shivered. Okay, perhaps not.

-oo0oo-

* * *

 **Omake 4: How American Footbal Club in Other Schools Scout New Freshman**

Bando Spider:

Because the team captain of the club had a presence rivalled to Ishimaru, Julie had tried using Akaba as a tactic to attract some new students to join the club. Unfortunately, it ended up into some sort of competition with Koutarou. Koutarou tried to challenge Akaba into who was the smartest between the both of them. Although the answer was totally obvious, somehow they were totally immersed with the competition and no longer cared about attracting new members. In the end, before the club made a fool out of themselves, Julie stopped with her tactic and continued distributing the student notebook that contained Akaba and Koutarou's support theme song made by the principal.

-oo0oo-

Zokugaku Cameleon:

It was all thanks to Megu that the club got so many applicants. Actually, she didn't do much. She just threatened to kick them between the legs if they didn't come to join American Football Club. Zokugaku Chameleon really did have a capable manager.

-oo0oo-

Oujou White Knight:

Because Oujou was a straight line from middle school to high school to university, there was no need to scout for new members in high school. But, sometimes, they used Sakuraba Haruto to scout for a few managers. As a result, there were lots of female students came to apply to become the manager. But, almost half was admitted to hospital for fainting after watching Sakuraba up close. The other half got scared or gave up as they couldn't handle Otawara's foolishness and Shin's regularity of breaking the machine. The rest quit while crying for the strictness of the strict Coach Shouji who strictly handle the club with his strictness.

-oo0oo-

Kyoshin Poseidon:

For some reasons, the senior players for Kyoshin Poseidon weren't that tall. But, when Kakei came back from America and became a part of the team, the seniors have a conversation like this, "Let's recruit tall players for our team!"

"That's a good idea! After all, there are a lot of tall freshmen this year!"

And, thus, they tried recruiting for tall players for the team, mostly with Kakei's effort, of course.

* * *

Author's note: I would like to thank the reviewers; crecentomoon, alucard77, Otakugirl41 and Shin Indigo. I don't expect people to still read HiruMamo so I'm a bit touched. Thank you. As Shin Indigo said, HiruMamo fandom never dies! Ya-ha!

Actually, I read the manga and saw the anime years ago but the thought about writing their story never occur to me. Then, I re-read the manga and re-watch the anime, and I feel that there aren't enough HiruMamo. I want more HiruMamo! So, I start searching for their story in the fanfiction and read a lot about them. Then, the muse comes and the rest is history.. So, here goes nothing..


End file.
